


Lucifer's Bloodline Lives On (part 2)

by DLManoir



Series: Lucifer's Bloodline Lives On [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast!Aamon - Freeform, Bestiality, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Fuck To Birth, Implied Birthing, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Magical Pregnancy, Monster-fucking, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Teratophilia, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: It's been four months since Rowan's last visited Aamon. Now that he's round and ready to pop, something draws him back to the demon. While he's not quite sure if something's wrong or if the hellion simply demands the presence of both parents is unsure, but Rowan's fixing to find out the answer.
Relationships: Beast!Aamon/Rowan, Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Series: Lucifer's Bloodline Lives On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Lucifer's Bloodline Lives On (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sad to find that the tag **Fuck to Birth** wasn't a thing, actually... So, let's change that!
> 
> Extra warning, this is explicit sex involving pregnancy, tar, and all that good stuff. If that's off-putting for you, this is your cue to press that back button. I'm not twisting your arm to read this and, quite frankly, I don't want you to read this is it's not your thing. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this! I sure as hell enjoyed writing it (pun intended).
> 
> If you liked it, leave a kudos, I'd love a comment, and consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir?s=09).
> 
> Enjoy!

Rowan's last visit to this circle of Hell dated back a few months. Two or three, but no more than four. He'd come here today searching for Aamon, but finding a single Marquis out of this wasteland proved a rather difficult task. He understood the demon had no intention of meeting with him, but he wanted to show off his newly-acquired size to the father of this baby growing inside his belly.

In the most recent days, Rowan had to learn to shift his balance when he moved. He was impossibly large now, round and fat. He was pregnant, but this was no normal pregnancy, however. How could it be? He was a man, Lucifer's son, but he carried the hellion of a demon.

Even so, he wouldn't  _ carry _ it much longer now. Some instinctive presentiment told him it was coming, which then compelled him to seek out its father. It could've been his insecurities or his lack of experience, that drew him down here. He needed the comfort of the only being he knew wouldn't cringe at his predicament's absurdity. In truth, it was most likely the creature inside of him that pushed him to hunt down the demon responsible for its conception.

A howl rang in the distance, followed by the deep, guttural growl of a hellish beast. It could've been any demon. Demons like Aamon could morph into bestial creatures, while some were nothing more than instinct-driven monsters. They all posed a potential threat to Rowan as any of them might wish to harm the baby he carried.

The noise was drawing closer by the minute, and though Rowan intended on pressing forward, his feet refused to move. The creature was coming fast, stomping towards him in a cacophony of raspy grunts and yowls, but Rowan's wings hung limply behind him. No, they trembled with his will, but some invisible force kept them from reacting. He was paralyzed not by choice, but rather…

He touched his belly with a shaky hand.

Rowan couldn't say if this creature he carried could sense something he could not, or if it was gullible and naive, but there was no fighting it. It controlled his body as though it weren't Rowan's. All Rowan could do was prepare himself, focus his energy, in case he needed to protect himself.

Finally, he saw it in the distance—pure black against the diseased sky and arid, lifeless land. Rowan's heart drummed with panic. Even from so far away, the creature appeared massive with a stocky body, a long tail, and short wings that wouldn't carry its weight.  _ This was a mistake. _

It moved in a strange manner where it propelled itself into the air, beat its too-small wings furiously before it crashed face first. That didn't stop it, though. It slithered like a snake before trying, Rowan supposed, to fly again. Despite the awkwardness of its movements, it moved rather fast. It moved with a purpose, rushing towards something, and with nothing else in sight, Rowan could only assume it was coming for him.

The closer it came, the more familiar it appeared. Rowan had heard those growls before, and he'd seen such a beast somewhere else. Try as he might to dismiss his thoughts, there was no ignoring it.

_ Aamon's beast. _

Rowan had to remind himself that Aamon had regained his wings—and what beautiful wings they were. Wouldn't it make sense that his beast, the half-wolf, half-snake creature he kept in a stasis state, would also have wings? And then the stench hit him.

Rowan's knees almost buckled as the smell of festering meat and searing flesh reached him. It made his stomach churn, sending a hot shot of bile rising up his throat. He clasped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from retching. There was no mistaking it anymore; the creature coming for him was none other than Aamon's beast.

It had found him on its own. No, that wasn't quite right. The baby called for it. A bout of excitement filled Rowan. He would've shouted had he not suspected this to be the baby's influence over him.

The beast was almost upon him now, but it showed no sign of slowing down. The ground shook as it ran to him. His feet wouldn't move yet, though. At this rate, he doubted the beast would stop before it tackled him. There was this hunger it usually displayed, an urgency to devour whatever it caught. Rowan barely had time to pivot his body, giving the creature his back, as it toppled him over.

There was no care in the beast's demeanour as two massive paws, each armed with four five-inch, razor-sharp claws tore at Rowan's angelic robes and into his back. It caught one of his wings in its maw and yanked hard, wrenching a shriek from him. It pinned the other feathered appendage down. Rowan laid there, supporting his weight with his arm to protect the belly, and waited for the beast to still and pant.

Hot tar leaked from those savage jaws, tainting his wings' white and gold feathers with charcoal black and seeping into the open wounds on his back. It stung, burned even, but Rowan didn't fight back. These cuts, no matter how deep, would heal quickly.

"Hey, big boy." Rowan's voice was tight from the pain. "You remember me, right? Or else you would've killed me already…"

The beast readjusted its grip over Rowan's wing, biting down with even more force, sending a new jolt through him. He flinched without meaning to, and the beast shook its head again. It took every ounce of nerve he had for Rowan to hold himself still while it shuffled nervously on top of him. Its tail almost whipped him in the face when it wrapped around the both of them.

_ Did it think Rowan would try to escape? _

"Are you angry?" he asked. He knew the beast wouldn't answer him, and seeing how against it was, he doubted he'd be able to reach Aamon's consciousness. The beast was much too riled up to offer the demon even a sliver of control over it again.

"This baby… It's also yours."

It released a hissing growl that seemed to come from every direction at once. It pounded in Rowan's head, from the inside out, and he understood that the beast disagreed with him.

The beast's prickly fur touched Rowan's back, instilling a sense of hysteria as it lowered its weight onto him. Even with his new powers, augmented strength, and hallowed influence, he couldn't support the whole of the beast's body on two arms alone. They began shaking, moments away from wavering. It would crush his belly! The baby!

"Aamon!" Rowan called out of desperation, and the beast stopped.

Although it didn't settle.

The beast's lower body ground down into him, bumping him forward as it still pinned him down and bit into his wing. Rowan didn't have to look back to recognize the warmth of its sex as it peered from its sheath and pressed down onto his back. He knew the organ by its thickness, the girth he couldn't hope to take lest it tore him, the length that would pierce past his belly button. He also knew the smell of bitter chemicals that pricked his nose and made his eyes water. That was the black tar-like subject leaking copiously from the tip of the beast's cock.

The last time Rowan had been mounted by this beast, he'd suffered such atrocious injuries both internally and externally. He had endured the overwhelming stretch of a cock twice the circumference of his forearm; he'd been clawed and mauled half to death. And let's not forget the wicked black puss that had infected his wounds.

The beast oozed a malodorous substance. Its saliva. Its sweat. It seeped into its coarse, wiry fur, and even leaked from its gouged out eyes. It had almost killed Rowan, who survived only barely thanks to the blood flowing in his veins.  _ Lucifer's blood. _

"I can feel your anger eating at you from the inside out," Rowan said. "I'm sorry I lied—this baby isn't yours. Not yet, at least…" He arched his back as the beast's cock laid flat, hot and heavy, over the mound of his ass. It rubbed down over him, coating him with its thick, pustulant precum. Rowan knew what would happen if he allowed the beast to know him, fill him with its blight. His stomach was already distended, he couldn't imagine the hurt the beast would force upon him if he allowed this.

Be it as it may, the baby in his belly stirred, compelling Rowan to reach down with one hand and pull his robes' fabric over his rear. He was made to pull his cheeks apart and twist his hips to present himself.

He shuddered when the beast's cock ground over his entrance, grazing the tight ring of muscle, coating the clef of his ass with hot wetness. His insides quivered, and his hole gaped as if his body begged to be filled. He didn't want this—who would?—but the heat of the beast transferred to him, and with his magical barriers dispelled, he was infected with a need he knew wasn't his own.

"I should've done this a long time ago," he managed to stammer, a distinct giddiness in his tone. The beast ground down and, with a great thrust, fed its length into him.

Rowan's mouth opened around a soundless scream as he was swiftly stretched and filled with the beast's entire cock. It pounded the wind right out of him, siphoned all his strength. The pain was excruciating, yet his prick hung stiff between his legs, tangled in his tunic's velvety fabric. Tears trickled onto his cheeks, but his body fell back onto the girth, swallowing it deep as he could take it on his own.

The beast released his wing and lifted its head to howl, flooding Rowan with instant relief as blood trickled from the wounds onto his feathers. And before it moved again, it lowered its head to bite into Rowan's shoulder. Pointed fangs piercing into flesh, a vice-like grip meant to hold. After everything Rowan had experienced from the beast, this was almost gentle— _ maybe even loving! _ In spite of that, that first real thrust sent horrid shocks of sharp pain sparking up Rowan's spine.

He couldn't be sure the beast hadn't torn him; the organ came in with a harsh downward angle, before snapping at an upward angle when it pulled out. It humped fast and hard, its cock pounding Rowan's ass with such speed and brute strength, which left him breathless with each thrust.

The pain sapped all/ his strength, and yet his whole body thrummed with delight. With every push and pull, with every impossible stretch, his belly vibrated with sparks of sensation.

_ "Uuuuuuuuhhhhh… Uhn! Aaah… Uuuuuhhhuhhh!" _ Rowan's jaw fell slack, leaving him to groan heartily and with ecstasy as the beast's pace quickened. He couldn't do anything but take it, take the cock as it made him feel full, turning pain to pleasure. The beast invaded his mind, and it surged with rapture.

His throat was dry, his voice scratchy, but he cried out regardless, moaning until his throat became sore and his pitch sweetened. Rowan dug the fingers of one hand into the dead earth underneath him while he dug his nails into his own ass's flesh.

It was too much, but also not enough. Rowan could lean back, feel the bruising slap of the beast's body against his own, and suffer the torturous pounding of its fat testicles against his more delicate ballsack. His eyes watered, and it cut his voice.

His body needed more.

_ "A-Aamon—nnnngh! Ooooh, God! Please!" _

Rowan yelped as it bit down into him again, sinking its canines into unbroken skin to bleed him dry. The beast's mouth clamped harder into him in retaliation. Its tongue pressed against his bleeding wounds, pushing to forcibly draw blood so it could drink. Its thirst had turned ravenous, as though it was parched, and Rowan's blood was the only thing to quench it. In reality, it was punishing him, and Rowan understood that all too well.

_ Calling out for God? In Hell? How impudent of him to think that God would help him of all people! He didn't need God's help. He knew exactly what he needed—his baby knew exactly what it needed. _

Rowan released his asscheek and reached over his shoulder to grab tight at the scruff behind the beast's head. He held it to him as he pushed himself back, locking his legs until his thighs quaked with the effort, and arched his back. The beast forced him down, forcing the only arm supporting him to bend until his elbow touched the ground. It fucked his ass as wildly as it could, and Rowan's body opened up for it.

_ "Ooooohhh… F-fuck, this is so—uuungh! I'm gonna… I-I think… Uhn! Uhn!" _ Rowan moaned against the dry earth. He already felt so full of his baby, and the beast's cock, but now he felt the knot striking at his entrance as it slowly swelled. It would lock them together soon, from the looks of it, but Rowan wasn't ready to come yet.  _ "Not yet, Aamon! Uuuuuuuhhhn… Uuuuuuhhhuuhhhhh! P-please! Not yet!" _

Aamon wouldn't help him, though, and the beast growled in annoyance as Rowan kept calling for its host. It brought its tail to his lips, but Rowan shut his mouth and turned his head. That's when the beast drove its cock particularly hard and deep, and the half-swollen knot savagely popped in and out of Rowan's hole.

His whole body went rigid, almost bucking off the beast, as he hollered an ear-splitting scream that was immediately choked by the beast's tail. It burrowed its way in his throat, making Rowan gag and heave around the cold, scaly intrusion stretching pushing into him until he couldn't breathe.

"Hurk!! Hrrrghh! Kuhhhh!"

Rowan struggled, but the beast would win him over. He scratched at the fur that pricked his hand, struck into the side of the beast's neck, but it pumped into his ass regardless, fed him its tail, and its bite over his shoulder never faltered.

The world around him grew blurry, his sensations heightened and numbed at the same time. His limbs no longer felt his own. A buzzing settled under his skin, starting in his fingertips and spreading through the rest of him until he was utterly limp under Aamon's beast. He hardly felt when the beast's thrusts became shallow, deep as the knot swelled.

_ "Hhhhhhnghhhh… Hrgh! Khhh!" _ Rowan choked around the tail as the beast pushed against his rim. He involuntarily clenched hard around the length each time it tried to breach into his passage.

The beast resolved itself to hammering its cock into him at a more forgiving angle. At least until the gargled noises that left Rowan became sweet and mindless, and the tension in his body dissipated. "Ghuhrrrrrhh…" it growled low in his ears, and Rowan could almost make sense of it. The noise reverberated through him, loosening his muscles and untangling him of whatever reservations he had left.

The knot pushed against his tightness again, but this time, Rowan's rim eased around it. The beast pulled out before driving all the way back in. A few more fast thrusts, teasingly stretching Rowan's ass, and the beast finally bottomed out completely when Rowan jerked himself back. His whole body went lax with the sensation of being filled so wholly, whereas his insides clenched hard around the knot. The cock remained locked within his body's warmth even as the beast, startled by its orgasm, jerked back.

The pour was instantaneous, come filling him in a never-ending flow. It stretched his body further than it already was. The beast took all of him, every little inch of Rowan, and when there was no more room, it gushed out of him.

The beast's cock twitched and trembled inside him, forcing the baby to move, twist, and turn. The cramps that seized Rowan were unbearable, but despite the mind-numbing contractions, his consciousness evaded him. All he could think about was all the pressure against his prostate. He hadn't come yet, and now the beast had knotted him, meaning it wouldn't be keen to move anymore.

If Rowan wanted to come—and he did—he'd had to do it himself, and he'd have to be quick about it.

With what little strength he had left, Rowan reached his own sex. He pulled and jerked at it hard, fast, with nothing to ease the friction, but the beast's hot come dribbling between his legs. He pumped his rod until his hand blurred, but it wasn't enough to send him over the edge. Not when --

_ "Hhhhurrhhhghhhhh… Hggh! Hngh! Mmmmmmghhh…" _

Rowan bucked his hips, jostling the cock inside of him, and it sent him into a delirious frenzy. The pleasure fried his nerves and eclipsed the contractions. Once he started fucking himself onto the beast's cock, he couldn't stop. The knot rubbed at the right spot, and the cock jerked inside of him. Rowan couldn't make heads or tails of what felt right and what didn't anymore.

_ "Mmmmm! Mnngh! Hrrkhh!!" _ His climax collided into him, rocking his mind to make his eyes roll back and his toes curl as his come splattered the ground between his knees—pearl white spunk mixed with the beast's own black mess. Then everything went quiet, and a dark film covered his sight.

He laid limp, hardly awake, and rode the ripples of his orgasm for a long time afterwards. Rowan was rather grateful for this moment of dull bliss because once pleasure began receding, he wouldn't avoid his labour anymore. After four months, anyone would think him delirious if he was to claim he was due. He was delirious, in fact, but the baby didn't seem to care. It came when it wanted to, and it was ready  _ now. _

Rowan had a moment of clarity, an out-of-body experience of sorts, where sensation didn't exist, but his mind did. He wondered what sort of creature he would give birth to; Lucifer was an angel of the Lord, which meant Rowan was only half-human, and Aamon was a Marquis of Hell, a demon created by Lucifer himself. He was already an ungodly abomination, but what was he supposed to expect when this baby finally came? What would it look like? How strong would it be? Would it be strong enough to withstand God's wrath?

_ I won't let anything stand in his way! _ Rowan decided then, and the beast seemed to croon in agreement. Besides, now that his little hellion could absorb Aamon's powers and the beast's as well, there was no telling what sort of powers this child might possess.

The beast freed Rowan of its bite and retrieved its tail from his mouth. Rowan wailed a desperate gasp then, before smothering him into silence when the beast's massive paw fell onto the center of his chest, between his wings, and pushed him down under its weight. The beast lifted itself onto strong legs, raising its head towards the sky, and forced its powerful chest out.

_ “Aaah-whooooooooooooooo!” _

The howl it released made Rowan shiver. The sound would resonate through even the deepest circles of Hell, and it would shake the gates of Heaven as an ominous warning that… God would soon fall.

And from his throne, deep in his prison, Lucifer grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a new patron shoutout! JamJars has recently pledged to the Manoir Squad! Welcome! If you don't know who JamJars is, lemme tell you:
> 
> JamJars is none other than the person responsible for the one and only Omegaverse mod for The Sims 4. His mod is always in development, and it offers a ton of awesome features to enhance your gameplay. He's super open and present with his fans.
> 
> If you'd like to find out more about the Omegaverse mod, check out his [site](https://jamofjars.com/omegaverse/)!


End file.
